Secret
by SaltySquid
Summary: NelielXTesla. What is going on? one minute he's walking, the next, he's loving.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Please enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated. I can accept requests. This is a spoiler for anyone who only knows Neliel as 'Nel' and who has not met Nnoitra and Tesla yet. I am not really proud of this Fic so I am not sure if anyone would like another chapter. But if I should, let me know, I have a general vision for it too. Thanks.

-SaltySquid

He always knew his master hated her.

_That stupid green haired bitch. I ought to watch her die._

That was Nnoitra for you. He didn't hate all women, he hated the dominate ones. But he hasn't been in love either.

Tesla would always look to his distressed master. He even felt angry for him. He loved Nnoitra. It was not a brotherly love, nor a fatherly bond, he loved his master with the loyalty of a dog.

One day, Tesla found himself wandering through Hueco Mundo sipping a drink. He leaned his head back and he took another sip. His eyes were closed. He was far from his room by now. He wasn't paying attention, he was sipping his drink contently. He didn't have time to see the pair.

Pesche and Dondochaka were busy quarreling about what flowers to get for their master. She had requested them. She wanted the room to be 'livlier'.

"The only two flowers here are the white Moon Flowers, and Crescent Blossoms. We need to only get the Moon Flowers!"

"B-but I like the crescent Blossoms!"

_Thud._

"Ahhh!" Pesche and Donochakka cried in unison as they hit the ground.

Telsa did not fall, but he stood there with his eyes closed. His hand was positioned as if he still had a drink in it. The chocolate milk was all over his body.

Pesche and Donochakka looked up and quickly stood, dusting themselves off.

"Watch it!" Pesche shouted. "You-" The two stopped and starred at Tesla. They knew who he was.

Tesla slowly picked up the empty bottle that was now on the ground. He tried to dust off any access beverage on his uniform. He even had a little in his hair.

He sighed. "This was possibly my fault." He continued to walk and brushed past them. "I apologize."

He threw the empty bottle into a nearby trash can. His master wouldn't have been proud. Nnoitra probably would have cussed them out and kicked them in the shins and made them get him a new drink... no, wait. They belonged to Neliel, he definitely would have done something twisted to lure her.

"Hey, wait!"

He turned around. _What do they want?_

They jogged over to Tesla. His lack of hatred and violence gave them the courage to call. "We have a question." Pesche stated. Donochokka nodded.

Tesla waited.

"Okay, which is 'livlier', Moon Flowers, or Crescent Blossoms?"

Tesla paused in thought.

"None. They just aren't lively flowers. Why?"

"Because our master-" Pesche stopped in mid sentence. The two looked past Tesla in surprise.

"No flowers?" Neliel looked at her companions. "Don't you want a happy place?"

"Moon Flowers and Crescent Blossoms aren't lively!" Donochakka cried.

"What! They can be! Who said that?" Neliel answered her own question by shifting her eyes.

"Tesla?" He turned around. "Why are you over here talking to them? It better not be a stupid trick."

She looked down at his chocolate soaked uniform.

"Wait, did you guys fight or something?"

"No, I was walking-" He started.

"He bumped into us! We didn't do anything!"

Tesla shrugged and began to walk again.

Neliel knew what probably happened.

"Tesla, wait. You look ridiculous. You aren't really close to home. I'll wash your clothes and get you cleaned up."

"Do you really think Nnoitra would allow that?"

True.

"Is Nnoitra here?"

True.

Tesla gave it no thought. He continued to walk. In a flash, Neliel appeared right in front of him. He leaned back quickly.

"I feel bad. Please, come on."

"Why is it that you always feel bad? For Master Nnoitra, myself. We aren't children."

"If Nnoitra finds out, tell him a lie. I am just sorry about the milk."

Tesla felt himself growing annoyed. _Is_ _this really the girl he can't kill?_

"Fine."

...

They made it to Neliel's pretty space. It was already lively enough, except for the window sill that had no type of decoration.

Neliel entered and sighed in relief. She was back home and wasn't dealing with the two she loved dearly, they sometimes tired her out. Pesche and Donochakka were left outside to continue getting flowers. Tesla stood in the doorway awkwardly. Neliel grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's go in."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To apologize." She grabbed his arm and dragged him in. She sat him down on a pretty pastel couch.

She stood in front of him and smiled. "Do you like your water hot, or cold?"

Tesla looked at Neliel. Her bright, beautiful eyes stared down at him waiting for his reply.

"I prefer it warm but I don't mind if you want it cold." She added.

Telsa felt a hint of oddness within that sentence.

"Warm. I take warm baths." He answered.

Her face lit up. "Okay. I'll get it ready." She disappeared through a small hall.

Tesla waited. He thought of Nnoitra. Was he still napping?

_He'd be pissed if he knew where I was._

Neliel came back. He looked at her. "It's ready."

Tesla took a personal deep breath and followed Neliel. She opened the bathroom door and pointed. He nodded and stepped in.

_This is weird._

Tesla found himself undressing in the bathroom of the most hated woman he knew. He didn't hate her, but he felt a resentment. He wished his master could defeat her or do anything he wanted to her.

Neliel went to the hall closet and grabbed two towels and robes. She made her way back to the bathroom.

Without knocking, she opened the door.

Tesla looked up at her in surpise. "What are you doing?" He picked his clothes up and used them to cover himself.

She looked up without a hint of embarassment. "What's wrong? I'm just getting your clothes to put in the washer... but you..."

He looked down at himself. He did have his clothes covering him. "Oh... um, can I get in the bath first?" His face blushed. Neliel looked confused.

"Yeah, okay sure..." She stood there, staring and waiting. Tesla didn't move.

"Neliel?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't want me to see you. Haha sorry." She turned around.

Tesla lifted his brow then stepped into the warm water.

"Can I turn around?" Before he could even answer, she turned. She grabbed his clothes and walked out.

Tesla felt the heat tingle throughout his entire body. He dunked his head under to let the water through his hair.

Neliel came back in. He put his head up.

"You don't mind if I join, right? It's the evening so I might as well." She said while trying to take her unform shirt off. "Ugh I can never get this shirt off. Usually Pesche helps me. Telsa, would you, please?" She bent down next to the tub and held her arms out so Tesla could pull the sleeves.

"You take baths together?"

"Yeah. You and Nnoitra don't?" She asked. Tesla began to pull her sleeves off.

"No..."

Neliel had her shirt off now. Tesla quickly turned away, blushing.

"Yeah, Pesche, and Donochakka take baths with me." She slipped her pants and underwear off.

Tesla stared up at the ceiling. Neliel stepped in. She put her head under the water. She began to blow bubbles.

Tesla sat right across from her. She put her head back up and shifted her body. Her thigh brushed against Tesla's and he pushed back, causing a big splash.

She fake smiled. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Let's get washed up." She leaned over the tub to get a bottle of soap.

Tesla gulped.

"Is strawberry okay? Donochakka is allergic to regular bar soap.

Tesla nodded.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Tesla, are you okay? Should I get out? Is this really not normal? When I was little, I took baths with friends I had sleeping over and I still take them with Pesche and Donochakka..."

Tesla didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong with your eye? You have that eye patch. You don't take it off to bathe?"

"I usually do. Just not now."

"I sort of want to see."

"Well..." He needed her as far away from him as possible.

She leaned over. She had to stand up alittle to reach the back of his head. Her smooth, tan stomach was in his face now, slightly brushing the tip of his nose as she fumbled with the back of his eyepatch.

_Fucking A! _

He'd tried to prevent this the whole time. Now, he could feel himself getting solid. He could feel her fingers running through his hair unconsciously, searching for a knot in the eye patch to untie. She didn't want to take it off like a headband, his hair was matted into the fabric.

He lifted his hands to her bony hips and lightly urged her looked down in surprise and landed in a splash. Tesla completely turned around so his back was to her. He looked into the distance for a close towel and there wasn't one, so he couldn't get out.

"If you didn't want me to see your eye, you could have said so." She said, a bit down.

"No, it's not that, at all."

She didn't understand. She turned around and pouted.

Telsa noticed. And that's when he turned around and leaned over slowly, not thinking straight. He grabbed onto her wet shoulders and began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Don't be mad at me."

Neliel opened her eyes WIDE in surprise. She tried to turn and face him but he tightened his grip and she faced forward.

"Tesla, what are you doi-"

He reached his hand over and covered her mouth. He continued tenderly nuzzling and used his other hand to wrap around her waist.

Neliel knew she could fight back. She was stronger than Nnoitra. But she didn't.

"Fuck Neliel, I told you this wasn't a good idea." He said between light breaths as he kissed.

Neliel jerked away and turned around. She was facing him now. Tesla looked away. He had forgotten:

She was dominant.

_Let's stop._

_Well actually..._

Neliel grabbed Tesla by the jaw.

"Close your eyes." She growled.

Tesla listened.

She used one hand to grip the side of the tub, and the other to hold the back of his head by his hair.

She began kissing around his face and made it to his jaw bone. She bit at it. Tesla let out a soft breath.

"What are you-" He started. He could feel his warm blood sliding down his neck.

"Too rough?" She whispered.

_Oh man, this is hot._

...

Nnoitra rose from his nap. His hair was matted in a sexy kind if way. He kicked his covers off and called for Tesla.

No reply.

The tall man shrugged. He didnt feel like putting his uniform on. He only wore his boxers as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. He was hungry and thirsty all at once and he knew just the thing.

Chocolate milk.

He found it odd that he didn't see the milk right away. There were usually several glass bottles of it that were noticeable as soon as you opened the fridge. He fished around a few minutes and began to feel uneasy.

_Oh boy. This can't be fuckin' happening right now, no way. I want my fucking milk. That shit is good for my teeth and it tastes good. Where the fuck is it?_

He began to impatiently fumble through the fridge. By then, he already knew that there wasn't anymore but he pressed on. Wishful thinking.

_Son, son, son... of a bitch._

He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth.

"SON OF A BITCH, TESLA!"

...

Suddenly, Tesla moved his face away from Neliel's to sneeze.

_Someone must be talking about me?_

Then he leaned forward to kiss on Neliel.

"Why are we," He breathed between kisses, "doing this?"

"Because..." They kissed deeply. "Because you're different." Neliel huffed. She lifted her chin as Tesla kissed down her neck.

"What are you talking about?"

She lightly hummed to his touch.

"Nnoitra, mmm." Tesla was pretty low now. She sat up as he kissed on her hips. The water from his hair lathered on her ribs.

"Nnoitra?"

"Nnoitra hasn't ruined you yet. You aren't violent and heartless like him." Neliel squealed and jumped with a splash when Tesla tried to go lower. He put his tongue back in his mouth and looked up at her.

"You don't like that?"

"My turn." She said. He remembered, she was dominant.

_That_'_s fine with me._

_..._

Pesche and Donochakka finally found their flowers. They were sort of far from home. They heard a door slam shut.

They looked up in surprise and saw an angry man. He was leaning against the door he had just closed.

_Oh shit! Nnoitra!_

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" Nnoitra bitched. He was still half naked, in his boxers. He didn't care. His hair was in a messy bun, he just wanted it out of his face.

"Oh no! Nnoitra!" Donochakka screamed.

"No! Donochakka. Don't yell he'll hear you-" Pesche started.

"What's up?" Nnoitra chimed in, leaned over behind the two. They hadn't seen him move he was so fast. They jumped and slowly turned around.

"Oh, shit." Pesche breathed. They both turned to run.

"No ya don't." Nnoitra put his hands on their shoulders. "Wucha two assholes doin'?"

"None of your fuckin' business." Pesche managed.

"Getting flowers for Neliel." Donochakka cried.

"You dumbass! Don't submit to the guy!" Pesche shouted.

"You talk tough. You got balls." Nnoitra smiled as he slammed the two on the ground. "Let me see them."

Pesche and Donochakka froze. "What?" They said in unison. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Give them to me."

"My balls?" Pesche said slowly in confusion.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NO YOU ASSHOLE! THE FUCKIN' FLOWERS!" He snatched the bundle out of Pesche's hands. Nnoitra shifted his eyes past the two and saw Halibel. She had her arms crossed and stopped walking. She looked Nnoitra in the eyes and shook her head. She kept walking.

Nnoitra frowned and looked at the annoying pair. "I'll give the flowers to Neliel."

"But you just wanna get to her so you can fight."

"Stop fuckin' talking."

"Well, will you at least put clothes on?"

"Fuck that shit."

...

The water was starting to get cold.

"We gotta get out." Neliel urged.

They slipped out of the tub. Tesla put a towel around his waist. Neliel put a robe on. She disappeared through the hall.

Tesla looked at himself in the mirror.

Neliel came back with his clothes. They were warm from the dryer.

"You know, I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, holding his uniform out in front of her. Tesla looked down and grabbed it. "Honestly, I invited you to apologize for Pesche and Donochakka. Chocolate milk was all over you. Sometimes they can be hard to deal with." Tesla smirked. "And I really do take baths with them." She laughed. "That was actually the first time I have done something like that in the tub. But you know, no one can find out about this..."

"I have an idea." Tesla looked forward in the mirror, adjusting his eye patch. He turned to her charmingly. "It can be our little secret." He felt Nnoitra in the pit of his stomach. He especially couldn't find out.

Then they were at it again.

...

Nnoitra made his way to Neliel's dormitory. Pesche and Donochakka followed closely behind. He knocked on the door heavily.

"Oh shoot!" Neliel whined. "It's probably Pesche and Donochakka."

She rolled off of her bed. Tesla sat up.

She made her way to the front door. She stopped in her tracks, she could hear the voices outside. Tesla was behind her he fixed his cuffs, he had his clothes on now.

"Oh shit." She whispered. "Nnoitra is out there."

Tesla's eyes opened wide. "I'm getting out through the fucking window."

"Good idea." She frowned. She watched as he lifted the glass and climbed out. He looked back and winked.

_Our little secret._

...

Neliel opened the door swiftly.

"I brought you these." Nnoitra smirked, holding out the flowers. Donochakka and Pesche quickly scurried inside. Neliel snatched the flowers from his hands and let go of the door.

Nnoitra stopped it with his foot. He leaned in. "What? You aren't happy to see me?" He asked as Neliel ignored him.

"Get out."

"C'mon."

A second went by and Nnoitra lunged at Neliel. She dodged him and put him in a headlock. "Why do you insist on fighting!?" She shouted.

"Bitch!"

Tesla could hear the two fighting as he walked even further away from the room. He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Got any ideas for a bleach one shot? let me know, just give me a general plot and what characters to include! Thank you for your time,

SaltySquid.

...

Tesla and Nnoitra trained, well, more like Nnoitra today. Tesla just stood there and watched. He did whatever Nnoitra told him to.

"Hey, go get me water." Nnoitra huffed. He motioned with his hands that he wanted it completely full.

Tesla nodded and grabbed Nnoitra's empty container and began to walk away.

The air was breezy and cool. Tesla was now at the water fountain and he held the big, clear bottle and began to fill it up.

He turned around as he filled. His eyes wandered. He saw Neliel out in the distance.

She looked up and saw him too. She smiled and waved. He motioned for her to come.

She disappeared.

Tesla finished filling the jug and turned the water off.

"What's up?" Neliel popped out. She was fast.

Without saying anything, Tesla smiled. He looked at her mouth then turned away.

"Just wanted to say hi..." His voice wandered. He set the jug down next to him.

Neliel looked at the jug then back at him.

He hungrily grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. They began to kiss.

Tesla slid his hands to her hips. She had her hands on his shoulders.

They stepped back and Tesla accidently knocked Nnoitra's water over.

They stopped and watched as gallons spilled.

"Shit." Tesla whispered. He remembered that Nnoitra was waiting for him.

Neliel could tell that Tesla was supposed to leave. "Go ahead." She patted his shoulder. "I'll see you later." She winked. This made him turn pink. He flashed a crooked smile and began to fill the jug back up.

...

"Fuck, you took long."

Tesla nodded. "It took a few minutes for the water to actually get cold." He threw the jug and Nnoitra caught it swiftly.

Nnoitra drank heavily.

Tesla watched.

...

That night, Tesla stirred in bed. He thought of Neliel.

He slipped some clothes on and quietly made his way out of his room.

He walked into the night toward Neliel's room.

He made it to her window. The light was still on. He could see the silhouette of her body as she got dressed.

He looked down at the sill and noticed that it was unlocked. He slowly pushed open the window so she couldn't hear him.

"All ready for bed." Neliel yawned. She turned around and to her surprise, she saw Tesla laying on her bed. He smiled and waved hello.

"I could have killed you just now." She breathed. He had scared her.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." He sat up. She sat down next to him and layed her head on his lap. She curled her knees to her chest.

"I just don't get how someone like you ends up with Nnoitra."

"It's not like we're in love." He gently and slowly ran his hands through her hair. It felt good. "I'm not gay."

She rolled so she looked up at Tesla now, her head still on his lap. Her eyes squinted from the bright light. She clapped her hands three times and it turned off.

"Fancy." He said. He continued to finger through her hair.

The window was open and they could feel the cool breeze. It caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand.

"Let's do something random." He whispered.

"Like what?"

He lifted her head off of his lap. Neliel sat up. He stood up and climbed through the window. "C'mon."

Neliel looked down at herself. She wore matching pajamas. Her short shorts were black and her top was black and frilly. "Let me put some clothes on f-"

He was suddenly behind her and he pushed her forward out of the window.

"Tesla! Don't do that, ever!" She had made her way to a nearby rooftop. He followed and stood next to her. The nighly breeze refreshed them. He took a second and looked up at the big grey moon.

Neliel looked at it too. "It's pretty." She smiled and then soared through the air. Tesla followed.

They made it to another roof. "Neliel." Tesla breathed lighly. His blood began to rush.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tesla didn't reply. He only starred down below.

"Nnoitra."

And there he was. He stood outside and looked up at the roof. His hands settled on the back of his head. There was a big, brown sack behind him and muffled cries is what it carried.

"Tesla." Nnoitra said. The pair couldn't hear him but they read his lips.

"Tesla, you thought I was stupid?"

"Of course not...Nnoitra."

"This is fuckin' crazy!" He laughed loudly. They heard him now.

"What's in the bag?" Neliel asked. She already knew the answer.

Nnoitra untied the sack and Pesche and Donochakka crawled out. They looked scarred. Donochakka tried to crawl away but Nnoitra stepped on his shoulder. He struggled beneath his weight.

"You sick-!" Neliel shouted and jumped down from the roof. Tesla watched with anxiety.

She landed and stood face to face with Nnoitra and she bit her lip in anger. She looked down and kicked his foot off of Donochakka.

Nnoitra smiled. "Does he taste good to you, Neliel?"

He was talking about Tesla.

"Maybe I should kill him first, then you."

Neliel looked into his eyes with a tense glare. Then she sighed. "You'd never kill Tesla."

Nnoitra smiled. "Tesla, c'mere."

Tesla's eyes widened. He slowly made his way over. He hopped down from the roof. Neliel, Nnoitra, Donochakka, and Pesche all watched him.

He brushed in front of Neliel and she stepped back. He was now facing Nnoitra.

Nnoitra smiled and stared. He did not cease his eye contact as he talked. "So, you think you like her?"

"I don't hate her." He replied. He tried not to set his master off.

"Did you guys fuck?"

"We did some things."

Neliel motioned for Donochakka and Pesche to go home.

Nnoitra stopped smiling. "Do you love me, Tesla?" He asked.

"I would do anything for you." He replied. "Of course I love you." He replied meaningfully, like a dog with his owner.

"Then, kill her."

"That's not possible. She can beat me."

"You're gonna help me."

Tesla paused. Neliel watched the two men. "Nnoitra, this is sad, and stupid."

"Take these." Nnoitra demanded Tesla. He held some pills. Tesla took them from his hand. He looked at the colorful arrangement.

"What do they do?"

"Just take it." He listened. He took them.

"I went to Szayel. I knew about you two already and I had him prepare something to rid his memory of love between you."

"What?" Tesla's eyes widened. Then he coughed a few times. He fell to the ground. Neliel watched in surprise and anger.

Nnoitra smiled as Tesla continued to have a fit.

He finally stood up and looked at Nnoitra. "What are we doing?" Then he saw Neliel. "You are fighting her?"

"You're gonna help this time."

Nnoitra knew if her new lover was involved, Neliel would somehow be weaker. If it had been any other time, it wouldn't have helped.

Telsa nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"We are just gonna attack front on."

...

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tesla. You don't have to listen to him."

Tesla blankly looked at Neliel. He was caught off guard by her formality.

"Okay, let's go." Nnoitra said. He tilted his head while pulling his showy weapon out.

Tesla took his out too. Neliel had a bothered look on her face. "I'm not figh-"

A forceful kick to the stomach caused her to cough. Tesla had done it.

She had no choice. Tesla continued, throwing cliff splitting punches. Neliel blocked and dodged. She couldn't bring herself to hit him.

"What's wrong Neliel?" Nnoitra laughed. "Hit him back!"

Tesla threw another punch, right at Neliel's left shoulder. She felt her bones crush.

"T-tesla!" She screamed as she felt the pain. Nnoitra got goosebumps. He had never gotten this close to hurting her. He loved it.

Tesla blankly stared at the woman as she got down on one knee. She held her shoulder.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He stood over her. She looked up at him.

He turned around and looked at Nnoitra. He knew that turning away while in a fight was dangerous but he felt it safe to look at how happy his master was. He turned back to Neliel and kicked her in that same shoulder. She closed her eyes again and screamed in pain.

Nnoitra walked over and stood next to Tesla. Neliel burned a hole through Nnoitra's face with her eyes.

"At least fight back alittle." Nnoitra taunted.

Tesla was confused.

Nnoitra swiftly kicked Neliel in the gut.

She coughed spit.

Nnoitra held his crescent weapon up. "I'll kill you right here."

Neliel watched as the sharp curves approached her. At the last second, she rolled out of the way. It stabbed into the soil.

Tesla stood there, watching. He had never seen Neliel like this.

She stood up and disappeared. Nnoitra went after her. Tesla followed Nnoitra. The three seemingly traveled to the moon. Neliel stopped, huffing. The other two did as well.

Nnoitra loved this. Neliel pulled her weapon out.

"You leave me no choice." She said.

"Bring it, bitch." Nnoitra replied.

She sprung forward. Her shoulder hurt badly.

They fought violently. Nnoitra defended more than he attacked. Neliel hacked a cero that nearly took his entire head. Tesla helped Nnoitra. He'd pushed him out of the way when he almost got hit.

Nnoitra was tired now. "Fuck you, Neliel." He breathed. She managed a rib splitting kick and he flew backward. Tesla ran to him.

"Get away from me! I'm fine!" He was bleeding from his mouth and was clearly incapable of fighting any longer.

Tesla looked at Neliel. That same look he gave everytime his master lost. An empty stare.

Neliel turned to leave.

"Fuck you!" Nnoitra's voice shouted as she disappeared.

...

Tesla went to bed with an unsure conscience. He didn't know what Neliel was talking about.

Nnoitra layed in his bed and he was pissed. He did smile at the memory of Neliel hurt. He was confused by Tesla's actions.

Neliel guessed that everything would be back to normal, or she almost did. She decided to make one more hopeful stop. Szayel.

The next morning, Neliel found herself walking to Szayel's lab. Her hair was up in a neat bun and her shattered shoulder

hurt.

She got to the big white door and knocked.

A few seconds went by.

The door opened and Szayel smiled. "Neliel."

"I need something to get Tesla's memory back." She demanded.

"Woah woah! I can't."

"Why not?"

"Those pills are final. I didn't make a drug to undo it."

"But there has to be a way!"

Szayel shrugged. "Well maybe you shouldn't have screwed Tes-".

Neliel gripped his wrist tighly.

"Ow, fuck! Stop that!" He pulled away. He rubbed his hand. "Look. There really isn't anything I can do. His memory of you is gone."

Neliel stormed away. She held back tears. She felt lost. Then she got an idea.

She knocked on the door again. "I want some pills." She said, then the door opened.

"What?"

"To forget Tesla and I."

"Wow Neliel I have never seen you so weak." He laughed.

She was serious. He made her a fresh batch of pills. She looked down at them and wasn't sure if she could do it. Then, without thinking, she tossed them in her mouth and swallowed.

"Wait. Nnoitra. Get me some to give Nnoitr-". She fell and began to cough terribly. She had a fit and Szayel watched with a smirk. Then she stopped.

"What the heck?" She sat up and noticed Szayel.

She stood up. "Did I just take some pills you gave me?"

"Yes." He snickered.

"For what!?"

"Calm down. It was for a headache. Give these to Nnoitra. Don't let him know he's taking them."

"What? No!"

Szayel gave her a truthful look. "Just trust me. It won't harm him."

Neliel took the little baggie.

...

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Neliel walked with the bag hidden in her shirt. She felt unusual as she took her usual path home.

She sat on her bed and eyed the pills. "Why would Szayel want me to take these to Nnoitra, then make Nnoitra take them without him knowing?"

She layed back and looked to the ceiling.

How could I even do that?

She got up from bed. She decided she would visit him directly.

...

Nnoitra laughed for a minute straight when Neliel stood at his door. She held a container of cookies in one hand.

"Are you gonna let me in?" She asked, annoyed.

"Come right on in." He motioned, still red faced and holding back laughter. "What is so important for you to tell me? You fucked up real bad."

Neliel was slightly confused by his second sentence but she figured that he meant all of their fights.

She entered the room and sat down on a black leather couch. Tesla was there, sitting at the edge of the couch and as she walked over he glanced up at her and shifted his eyes to Nnoitra. Nnoitra watched Neliel closely as she met eyes on Tesla.

When she sat down, she opened the container of cookies and held them out to Tesla. "Want one?"

"Did you just come to see Tesla?" Nnoitra asked. He was quite amused and curious about what she would say.

"No. I didn't. Actually, I came to talk to you. About yourself."

"No thanks." Tesla answered, although the cookies smelled good, and he wanted one.

"No, go on, take one Tesla." Nnoitra said. Neliel held the container out. Tesla took two and took a soft bite out of the first one. Neliel watched as his eyes lit up.

Neliel smiled to herself. "What about you, Nnoitra?"

She reached in and grabbed a cookie. She held it out to him. As shady as it seemed, he took it.

She watched his hand. She needed him to eat that cookie, then she could leave. She had put the pills in that one.

He held the cookie to his mouth as if he was gonna take a bite but then he interrupted himself. "So what about me?"

"I think there's some sort of internal reason why you act the way you do."

He put the cookie to his mouth but then began to talk again. "Okay, and?"

Neliel watched the cookie hungrily.

"Um, yeah and..." She watched as he put it to his lips but then he didn't take a bite. He looked at Tesla then at Neliel.

"Why do you keep looking like that?" She asked.

Nnoitra shrugged. "It must be weird, right?"

"What?"

Neliel watched his mouth again as he lifted the cookie.

"To see Tesla. Didn't he shatter your shoulder? It's funny because you were in love."

"What!?" Neliel stood up. Tesla coughed and looked up at Nnoitra.

"I don't even talk to her." Tesla said.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Don't play dumb Neliel..." He took a big bite of the cookie. "Mm, good." He motioned.

Neliel sighed in relief. Then she frowned. "I don't even know Tesla, really."

Nnoitra frowned. "Stop playing stup- wait..." He chewed for a second in thought. "You didn't go to Sza-" He put two and two together. "Your memory-" He swallowed. He looked down at his cookie and noticed the pills baked in. "You bit-!"

He fell over and began to cough. Tesla ran over to him. "What did you do!?"

"I don't know!" Neliel cried. She thought of how she actually trusted Szayel.

Tesla widened his eyes at Neliel and then back at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra finally calmed down. "Those fuckin' cookies are terrible!"

Tesla helped him up. "I don't have all day Neliel. What about me did you have to say again?"

"Actually, I should go..." Neliel trailed off and quickly made her way to the door.

"What?"

Neliel scurried out, closing the door behind her. Tesla bit his lip in suspicion. He looked at Nnoitra and shrugged confusingly.

...

Neliel took an evening walk with Pesche and Donochakka.

The two had decided not to speak to Neliel about Tesla. They had tried to mention it but she simply didn't know what they were talking about and figured it was something she wanted to forget.

Tesla was out walking too. He liked the breeze that seemed to dance around him. He day dreamed and his beautiful eyes seemed distant.

Pesche and Donochakka took notice to Tesla and begged Neliel to walk another way. She looked at them like they were crazy. "You two can walk another way. I'm not scared of Tesla. He's not even like Nnoitr-" At that point, they were already gone. Neliel shrugged and continued walking.

They briefly met eyes and Tesla smiled formally. Neliel smiled back. Their shoulders roughly brushed and Neliel's bad shoulder screamed pain.

"Ouuuuch." Neliel grunted. She crouched down holding her shoulder. Tesla turned around.

"I-I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that." He put his hand out as if he was in some way going to help but then he awkwardly stepped back.

He looked down at Neliel and something inside him lit up.

Neliel looked up at him in pain but managed a smile. "It's okay. I'm okay." She stood up.

"Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes. "Nope." She joked.

Tesla felt himself smile.

"Um, Neliel?"

"Yeah?"

There was a deep pause, then he shook his head. "Um I don't know. Uh, you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Allll...Alright then." He turned to leave. Neliel did too.

It was strange. They both felt the same strange feeling.

Tesla turned and quietly watched as Neliel walked away and then Neliel turned around to watch Tesla. Tesla quickly waved good-bye and turned around to leave in embarassment that he had gotten caught. Neliel did too.

Maybe it was a start.

...

End


End file.
